Caroline to the rescue
by MysticalWhispers
Summary: "I DON'T NEED A BABY SITTER KLAUS!" Screamed Camille. She was angry. She was tired of him treating her like a baby. Yes she just turned into a vampire and her emotions were unbalanced, but couldn't he see she just needed time. "PUT ME DOWN!"
I love Caromille and Haymille, but since Cami died and Leah left I'll never see them together, so I've written this short story and I hope people like it. I am sorry about the grammar and spelling.

* * *

Caroline to the rescue

"I DON'T NEED A BABY SITTER KLAUS!" Screamed Camille. She was angry. She was tired of him treating her like a baby. Yes she just turned into a vampire and her emotions were unbalanced, but couldn't he see she just needed time. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Klaus was frustrated, but he knew what he was doing was right. He placed her down in the compound, "Enough is enough. No more games. You won't listen to me, so Camille I'd like you to meet Caroline." introducing beautiful blonde sitting in a chair typing away on her laptop.

Camille turned around to see Caroline smiling at her, "Hi. Baby vamp. "

"Hi" waved Camille awkwardly. She shifted uncomfortably next to Klaus. She felt like she was being judged.

"Klaus, leave." Said Caroline making her way over to Cami.

"Good luck." Said Klaus leaving.

Caroline rolled her eyes. Even when Klaus wasn't an asshole he still annoyed her. She just couldn't stand him.

She looked Cami straight in the eyes hand and smiled, "Now, let's get you track."

* * *

"You prepared a power point? Should I take notes" asked Camille confused

"No, just pay attention. " Instructed Caroline as she began her power point.

"First, you're going to tell me how you feel. The truth Camille."

"I don't think that's any of your business. Why am I even here?" said Cami getting up from the couch.

She felt Caroline's hand grab her own, "It's okay to feel all out of your element Cami. It's okay to be scared. I know you think no one understands, but I do."

"What was it like for you?"

"Scared, like you. I attacked a nurse. I killed a man. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day. I understand Camille"

"Oh." Said Camille sitting down.

"Yeah. If it hadn't been for Stefan-"Caroline smiled as an idea popped into her head, "Cami come with me"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" she said as Camille followed her.

* * *

"A supermarket. You brought me to a supermarket?"

"Yup, we're going all out. We're going to buy every chocolate covered, fatty, salted, deep-fried item we can find and then we're going to watch a bunch of chick flicks. Then tomorrow, since I'm a new mom, I'm getting Hayley to train you because you need to know how to take care of yourself. Understood?"

For the first time since she had been turned Camille smiled, "Thank you."

"Are you always this sentimental?"

* * *

Hours later, Klaus found Hayley, Camille and Caroline in his bed. They were surrounded by empty ice cream cartons, chip bags and chocolate bar wrappers. Cami had her head resting over Caroline's heart. Caroline was petting her hair. Hayley, was spooning Cami.

Caroline noticed, so she climbed out of bed quietly and without waking Cami. She brought the blanket to cover her shoulder then pulled Klaus into the hall.

"Thank you. How was she?"

"How do you think she is Klaus? She's been through a lot. She's scared, feels insecure and frankly I think she needs some time away from you"

Klaus didn't know how to react, "I care about her." He said, looking through the door at the sleeping blonde.

"If you care, then you'll step back. I got Hayley to train her. It'll be good for both of them. A good distraction. I'm going to stay a few more days, but give her time Klaus."

"I never meant for her to get hurt."

Caroline felt sympathetic, "I know, Klaus. Just give her time."

"Thank you, Caroline." he said placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. He entered the room walked over to the bed and placed a sweet kiss on Camille's forehead then Hayley's and left.

Caroline climbed back into bed, turned off the TV and fell asleep.


End file.
